Taking Back Life
by Priestess of Silvanus
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny are in a band, there also out in the muggle world living there own life. . .Doubldores ticked! What else could freak him out. . .slash warning
1. Chapter 1

Harry stepped out on to the stage and was nearly bowled over with the welcome he and his band received. They were well known here, playing nearly three times a week. They even had a following; a group of about forty kids that came to all the performances. Harry smiled at the crowded and spun around to make sure his band was all set up. Hermione, his best friend of six years blew him a kiss as she played a couple quick warm up notes on her electric piano. Harry winked at the 5.7 gorgeous brunette. After seven years of knowing her he still couldn't believe how much she had matured. Turning Harry caught Ron's eye. He gave him a thumbs up before strumming his guitar and bowing as the crowded surged in excitement. Harry couldn't stop himself from shaking his head. At 6.4, Ron turned out to be quite a hunk. Quitditch and regular training with Harry had enabled him to gain quite a physic, something there female fan base and some of there male fans didn't hesitate to point out. Harry's eyes finally searched out the final member of there band. Ginny gave a little wave as she sat down behind her drums, she gave a little twirl of her sticks before breaking out into a little solo that had the fans screaming and yelling. Harry gave her a soft smile; as the youngest of the group Harry couldn't help but feel a tad bit overprotective of her. The whistles she was receiving would have normally bothered him except Harry knew quite well how Ginny could take care of herself.

Harry felt the announcer come up behind him. "Ladies and Gentlemen it's the Fomorian's (1) great pleasure to welcome back 'Rervascor'(2)." A loud cheer went up from the crowd masking all the words from the announcer. The older man was forced to stop and wait till the crowded calmed down enough for him to continue. "For those of you who don't know are group, Yuki Onna (3) is our lovely electric piano player, Yama-Uba (4) is the fiery drummer, Fylgia (5) is are stunning guitarist and are lead singer and guitarist is Akuma (6). Now show them a great welcome, Rervascor." Harry turned around at this and as one all four bowed to there audience.

"Well let's get this started with!" Harry spoke bringing the microphone to his lips.

(7) **"We're much too young  
And life's so big  
We don't know yet what the future brings in it's hands for us"**  
Harry looked around the room, his eyes never truly saw anyone out there but he had learned long ago that the fans didn't care

"**What tomorrow brings the future knows  
No matter what you say  
No matter what you do  
We are united  
Young and proud  
Young and proud  
We're on the same side of destiny  
On the same side of destiny"  
**Harry's sultry voice made everyone in the room sigh with longing as he picked up the beat a bit.  
"**Anyway anyway you do it wrong  
I'm calling out your name  
But you never hear me  
Anyway anyway you do it wrong  
I'm giving you my love  
Though it's never for sale"  
**Harry could hear the distant sounds of the crowded screaming the lyrics with him, or how they would never treat him this way. 'I love yous' and 'I want to carry your baby' were particularly fond phrases of both the opposite sex and the same.

"**And you so young and proud"  
**Here Harry could hear the rest of the group begin to come together, there voices melding in perfect rhythm.

"**Anyway anyway you do it wrong  
I'm calling out your name**

Anyway anyway you do it wrong  
I'm calling out your name

**I'm calling out your name**

I'm calling out your name

I'm calling out your name"

Harry dragged out the last note till his breath was completely gone before looking back around the crowded. What he saw nearly made his heart stop. Most of the Order of the Phoenix sat staring at the group on the stage; disapproving, and reprimanding stares on there faces. Harry turned around to motion to his band what he had seen. Hermione had all ready seen them and Ron and Ginny were quick to pick up on what was bothering Harry.

"One more song?" Harry asked, his voice held so only his band mates, and best friends could catch the question.

"Let's do 'Reflections', I think were ready and the audience is perfect." Ginny stated looking Harry straight in the eyes.

"I agree, lets at least go out with a bang." Ron stated.

"Yes, though I say were not going out at all." Hermione smirked, "merely relocating." Harry laughed softy and nodded his head in approval.

"Reflections it is." Harry turned back around and the music started up slow and hypnotic. The crowded instantly silenced, knowing they were going to hear something they weren't meant to forget.

****

(8) "Look at me  
You may think you see  
who I really am  
But you'll never know me"  
Harry made sure his eyes caught and held with each member of the Order. The oh so brave Order, the same Order who relied on a mere boy to defeat a monster not even fully trained wizards could. All because a rambling old woman said he might be able to.

****

"Every day, is as if I play apart"  
Harry began to move, his body swaying ever so slightly, drawing in his crowded, knowing they would only emphasized the point the Order knew nothing about him.

****

"Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I can not fool  
my heart"  
Harry touched his heart here, his eyes locking onto those of a golden were-wolfs, knowing only he would know the heart ach he suffered.

****

"Who is that boy I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

I am now  
In a world where I have to  
hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am"  
Harry turned away from the order and looked around his audience, he would miss this when school started. This rapt attention, not because he was the 'boy-who-wouldn't-die' but because he was Akuma, the lead singer for Rervascor.****

"Who is that boy I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
Harry could feel Hermione, Ron and Ginny pushing out there magical auroras, they were trying to comfort him and it touched him greatly they noticed.****

When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
There's a heart that must  
be free to fly  
That burns with a need  
to know the reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?"  
Harry could have laughed, he had no secrets any more. Hermione, Ron and Ginny knew everything. They knew about the prophesy, about Voldemort, about his mind and dreams. They knew everything Harry thought, felt, knew, and in return Harry knew everything about them.****

"I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else  
For all time"  
Harry smirked at the Order, letting them know that he was coming out. He was no longer 'Harry-the-pawn-Potter', but Akuma, commander of his own destiny.****

"When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?  
Harry grinned at his audience, flashing them his trade marked 'sexy smile'.

****

When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?"

Harry put aside the mike with a thoughtful smile. He motioned his band to take there final bows before they walked slowly off stage not caring for the deadly looks they were receiving from the Order. They were in trouble as it was, they might as well save face in front of said fans. Stepping from the platform they were instantly surrounded by there fans, all asking for photo's and autographs. All four members of Rervascor signed and took as many pictures they could while still walking towards the Order members. When they reached there teachers there fans literally ran away when they got a look at Severus glare.

"Remind me never to invite you to one of are promo's will ya." Harry stated blandly.

"Yes he would be a terrible manager but think of all the places we could get into with him as a bodyguard." Hermione stated with an air of someone who knew everything.

"Headmaster, Professors, and mighty Auars, what can we, humble musicians, do on this fine night for you." Harry's asked the sarcasm clear in his voice and the words 'we really couldn't give a bloody shit what you want' was as clear as if he had said it.

Before Dumbledore could say anything a voice broke over the crowd. "Akuma! Akuma!" Harry turned away from the slowly angering adults to look at the man slowly stalking up to him. He was tall, standing the same height as Ron, and well built with dark features. He was very gorgeous and the owner of the club Fomorian.

"Akuma! Wonderful I had thought I had missed you. You were wonderful tonight as always." The man pulled Harry to him and kissed him on both of his cheeks before turning to the others. "Yuki, the techno was great, and you play the electric piano as beautifully as the professionals. Yama, you looked dashing up there beating on your drums, your beautiful red hair flying around you like a banner. Fylgia, I think this is your best performance yet." He moved around Ron so he was standing behind him his arms coming up to rest on the red heads shoulders. "Though my offer is still open to help you work more. . . . . . . .one on one." The Hogwarts professors were left speechless as it was obvious the older man hitting on Ron.

"Aaron, I do not think that is the best idea at the moment." Ron watched the barely controlled rage of his two elder brothers. Ron hated the fact he was treated like he couldn't take care of himself. It was one of the reason he let Ginny run her own life. It was bad enough having two older brothers who were still quite over protective of them. "Though as always I'll think about it." Ron couldn't' help adding, he thought it was hilarious when his brothers were mad.

"Well you have my number, and I'm always around." With that Aaron handed Harry a check and pulled Ron into a brief but passionate kiss. Charlie and Bill were just stepping forward when Aaron pulled back and tipped his hat towards them. Aaron had no fear of the two boys but he really didn't want to cause his precious Ron any problems, especially when he thought himself so close to getting Ron himself.

"Don't mind Aaron he's a notorious flirt." Ginny stated moving with Ron to step into there brother's path. Aaron was a good guy, and they didn't want any curses thrown his way.

"I think its time to be going now!" Albus stated standing up. It was obvious he expected only compliance and the four teenagers would have followed accordingly if someone hadn't called their names again.

"Fylgia, Fylgai!" The four teenagers stopped at the sound of a childish voice screaming out for Ron. There was only one girl they knew who would be able to get into Formorian. And soon there theory was confirmed when girl no older then seven was quickly spotted. She had obviously spotted them first as she was running towards them dragging a small boy of about three behind her. Harry eminently leaned down and scooped the young boy into his arms, rocking him gently.

"What's wrong Melissa, where's Candice?" Melissa looked like she was about to cry and Harry motioned for Ron to come take her. Ron was Melissa's favorite person, Harry believed that the small child had a slight crush on his best friend but either way Harry didn't care. Candice was Melissa's and Nathan's older sister. With a no-good-abusive-father, and a mother whose whole life revolved around her job and the men she was sleeping with Candice was the soul care taker of her younger brother and sister. Harry had known Candice since he was in kindergarten but he hadn't introduce Ron, Hermione and Ginny to her till there fifth year at Hogwarts. They all got along extremely well.

"Come on Mel, tell your Ron what's wrong. Where's Sisa?" Ron cooed at the small girl. She curled into Ron's arms and started to whisper into his ear. The rest waited for her to finish watching Ron's eyes for any signs. Finally when Melissa pulled away Ron's eyes were ice. It was obvious Ron was holding back a great deal of anger. Melissa always had that calming, or truly containing effect on him. 

"Hermione, Ginny why don't you take the professors to the apartment. We'll be there as soon as we talk to Logan and his group." Ron caught all there eyes making sure none of them argued with him.

"What's going on here? You won't be going anywhere." Severus grabbed hold of Harry, while Charlie moved to intercept Ron; Bill took hold of Ginny and McGonagal held on to Hermione's upper arm.

"What the hell? Let go this very instant." Ginny screeched trying to yank her arm from Bill's hold. Melissa began to scream as she beat on Charlie's hand, trying to get him to release her Ron. Nathan wasn't doing much less and had literally begun to bite Severus to get him to let go. Hermione on the other hand was also yelling at Minerva to release her at once, and demanding to know 'who the hell she thought she was'.

"Is there a problem here?" Harry turned and looked at the speaker and sighed with relief. Logan steeped around Harry before taking hold of Severus wrist and using pressure points found in the hand to force the older man to release Harry. By the yell from Charlie and Bill they were receiving far harsher treatment by the rest of the group.

"I think its time we go!" Logan took a hold of Harry's upper arm and began to lead him towards the door.

"No, Logan, Candice is in trouble." Logan stopped and looked Harry in the eye, it was obvious he was waiting for the other to continue. Ron stepped in to tell what he knew.

"Mikes back in town. He caught her when she was coming in. She sent the little ones in and stayed out to talk to him." Logan growled and motioned towards the group.

"Go home Harry, I'll get Candice." Harry nodded knowing not to argue with Logan when he got into one of his moods. The man led the biggest gang in London and Harry knew not to anger him.

"May I ask what is going on here?" Harry glared at Dumbledore before sighing in defeat.

"I'll explain everything when we get to my flat. Come on its only two blocks from here.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Authors Note:

I own none of the songs, nor the story line, nor any of the characters. Don't bother suing, I'm a struggling college student so I don't have anything, though your more then welcomed to my extensive collection of books.

I hope you like the story, but If you don't feel free to tell me though usually you do anyways , I love to hear what people think.

When they arrived at Harry's flat the professors were extremely surprised. The small apartment was obviously well taken care of; the wood floors were polished and clean. They could see no dishes on the living room table, and the leather furniture looked recently washed. The walls were a dusted blue, the paint job looking recent. There were black and white photos of London's landscape decorating the walls along with a few colored photos of the small group, and others. An entertainment center took up one whole wall, where a TV. DVD player and stereo sat. A small set of shelves lined another wall filled with muggle books, dictionaries and an exliclopedia. The only mess they could find with in the first two rooms was the dirty mug that sat in the sink, and a used tea kettle that still sat on the stove. All the adults agreed that this home didn't look like it belonged to four or more teenagers and it defiantly didn't look like kids lived with in its clean walls.

"The flat has three bedrooms, two baths, a decent sized kitchen and its own laundry room." Harry's voice broke the professors out of there examination of the living room and by the look on Harry's face he knew it. "Please make yourselves comfortable while Ron and I put the kids down." Harry turned and looked at Hermione. "Will you make some tea, I have a feeling we'll be needing it." Harry turned away before stopping and catching Hermione's eye again. Hermione and Ginny sighed deeply before nodded and going towards the kitchen.

The professors watched curiously as Ron and Harry took Melissa and Nathan into one of the rooms and shut the door. "Do the small ones often stay here?" Ginny looked at Remus and nodded her head.

"More then they stay anywhere else. They stay here with Candice while were at school." Ginny stated setting down some tea.

"Yes, Ron and Harry have practically adopted the two." Hermione raised an eyebrow as some of the adults let out audible sighs of relief. "What was that all about?" Hermione demanded.

"We were worried for a moment they were there's." Hermione and Ginny shared a look before braking out into laughter over Tonks words.

"You truly do not know Harry do you?" Hermione shook her head and silenced rained before two smooth baritones broke through. The two girls smiled and softly added there soft voices to the lullaby the boys were singing.

(1) **There's a little bird somebody sent**

Down to the Earth to live on the wind

Blowing on the wind

And she sleeps on the wind

This little bird somebody sent.

Light and fragile and feathered sky blue

Thin and graceful, the sun shining through

She flies so high up in the sky

Way out of reach of human eyes.

Light and fragile and feathered sky blue

Thin and graceful, the sun shining through

She flies so high up in the sky

Way out of reach of human eyes.

Light and fragile, she's feathered sky blue

Thin and graceful the sun shining through

And the only time that she touches ground

Is when that little bird, little bird

Is when that little bird, little bird

Is when that little bird dies.

By the time the song ended everyone there was deeply upset. The emotion coming from the four children was more then even Severus could bare. He didn't understand where they were coming from. He had been in the last war and he didn't think he ever felt like they obviously felt now.

"You sing as if you're hearts have been shattered, and are unrepairable." Hermione's eyes met Tonks and shook her head.

"Were lucky, we have people who are willing to help us learn, are willing to help us heal." Hermione turned towards the room were Ron and Harry had disappeared. "They've been through so much, sometimes I can't bare it."

"And what have you seen that makes your 'hearts' ache more then anyone else. There are many who've lost far more then you in this war." Hermione and Ginny turned to Severus there eyes blazing.

"You were in the war, but the war didn't rest on your shoulders. You don't dream of death, you don't dream in red." Severus looked ready to rebut Hermione's claim but Harry cut in.

"You're a spy, a death eater and an order member. You've seen things most in this room can only imagine. Your dreams are terrors, but they're your nightmares. Ever dream you were someone else, torturing, killing and the whole time enjoying it?"

"Ever wake up to the sounds of screams so horrible that you feel as if your heart is going to be ripped out with all the sorrow you feel towards the poor soul who's being tortured. That is before you realize that that poor soul is, you." Ron asked.

"Ever been so completely possessed by the darkness, that when you open your eyes you draw away from the light?" Ginny stated.

"Ever wonder, truly wonder if after everything's said and done, if after you've given everything to destroy the dark, that your jobs not yet done. . ." Hermione turned to look at Harry.

Stepping forward Harry caught each and every one of the eyes of the order of Phoenix. "Because you still live!" Everyone sat, eyes wide merely staring at the four.

"They were all startled out of there separate thoughts by the front door opening and voices coming in. "Akuma, Akuma." Harry jumped up and raced towards the door. Minutes later three men, a young woman and Harry entered the living room. Harry was glaring at the man they recognized as Logan who looked extremely chastised. Suddenly a cry brook through the quite room followed by young girls shouts.

"Damn it Logan!" Harry cried before stalking out of the room towards the backroom where the cries had originated, Ron following close behind.

"Oh your so in trouble Logan!" One of the boys teased sliding beside Hermione. "Hey Yuki, long time no see." Hermione blushed a fine red smiling at the boy.

"How was Berlin? Germany was nice I hope." The young man nodded digging into one of his pockets till he pulled out a long velvet box. Motioning for Hermione to take and open it Hermione did just that. Inside was a beautiful crystal necklace made from 'Thymax' a stone that could only be found in Northern Germany.

"While we were there I cam upon the gem in a small hole-in-the-wall. It was just lying there among the clutter and junk. When I saw it I knew you had to have it." Hermione eyes widened before she jumped over and through her arms around the boy.

"Kai, that's so. . ." Hermione couldn't finish and instead merely kissed him. When Hermione pulled back both she and Kai were a nice shade of red, though Kai looked very much like the cat that just got the cream.

"Did we miss something?" Everyone turned to see Harry and Ron with very confused looks on there faces.

"Just Hermione finally kissing Kai." Harry and Ron pouted as they looked between the two.

"What's going on here?' Everyone jumped and looked at Moody who was glaring at them darkly.

"I had forgotten about you." Harry stated calmly, and then he glared darkly. "Keep your voice down! I won't put the kids to sleep again." The others nodded. Walking forward Harry embraced Candice tightly to him for many moments. "Go shower and get some sleep." Candice gave him a small smile, brushing her lips across his cheek she retreated from the room. "Logan, Kai, Alex, thank you for bringing Candice home but I think it would be best if you left." Logan and Harry kept eye contact for many moments before the other man nodded.

"I'll be by later." Standing Logan moved towards the door. "Why don't' you walk us downstairs I wouldn't want any trouble with the door guard when I come back." Harry nodded not bothering to point out that Logan and his crew were such regular guest here that the door guards knew them by name. Not that they would have been stopped anyways.

"What did you want to tell me Logan?" Harry, Logan and his crew were standing outside. Kia and the rest of the group were a few feet away giving there boss and Harry some semblance of privacy.

"I don't trust them Akumi, I don't' like the thought of you alone with them." Harry smiled sliding up against him.

"That's sweet, but we'll be fine. I can handle my guest." Logan still looked doubtful but rapped his arms around the smaller man.

"Are you sure?" Harry grinned and pressed his chest close against Logan's.

"I'm positive. If there's a group I can handle, these are them." Logan nodded before bringing Harry's lips flush against his. They moved against each other for many moments. There kiss deepening and softening in smooth patterns. Neither Logan nor Harry were sure were there relationship was going but they took great comfort in each other. Logan had some one he could protect but would stand up to him, they were equals. Harry had some one that could take part of the weight he carried, helping him get through the day.

Pulling away Harry smiled, "Why don't you come back later tonight. It's what . . . Eleven now . . . Come back around, say . . . One, maybe a little after." Logan nodded and pulled Harry to him again. They stayed like this a few minutes till the discrete cough of Kai made them look up.

Smiling Kai motioned upwards were there eyes landed on two windows. They both held the faces of the order members, all of them except Remus and Snape, and they looked highly upset.

"hmmmm. . . . .it seems I should head up. I have a lot of explaining to do." Logan still looked unhappy but nodded in understanding.

"Tell Hermione, Ron and Ginny not to go home on there own. I'll send suitable rides." Harry nodded. Hermione still lived with her family, and usually she took the bus to Harry's and back again. Ron and Ginny on the other hand had a small two-bedroom apartment they maintained with there part time jobs in a muggle grocery store and what they got for playing in shows.

"I'll inform them. See you in a couple hours." Harry grinned and leaned in for a quick kiss before making his way back towards his apartment. He was not looking forward to the confertation that was waiting in the rooms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1. Little bird by Jewel


	3. Chapter 3

"Miss Granger do you with to tell me what's going on?" Hermione looked up with a quick grin and shrugged.

"I'm afraid I'll have to say no. You'll have to wait for Harry." With that Hermione picked up a book she had been reading earlier that day and continued where she left.

"Ron, Gin, what's going on? Mums been really worried. You moved out with out any warning and we only get an owl a week." Ron shrugged looking over at Ginny who was making tea.

"That's what adults do Bill, we grow up, and we move out. There's barely any room n the house and we all know that mum and dad could use the break." Ron stated easily, slouching down in the chair beside Hermione. "When I informed Ginny I was moving out she though t it was best to do so as well. Since she is not yet of age she had to be with a family member that is. Its really not that big a deal." Everyone looked between each other highly unsatisfied with the answers they were receiving.

"You'll just have to wait. Harry will be back in a couple minutes." Ginny stated calmly. All of a sudden crying came from the other room. Ron swore softly and dashed off into the spare bedroom to calm Nathan before he woke either of his sisters. He knew he wouldn't' get the same reaction as Harry but he had to try.

Hermione slipped from her chair with a soft smile. "I should check on Candace." With that she disappeared into Harry's room.

"Miss Weasly, do you think we could have some more tea." Ginny raised an eyebrow but nodded, gathered up the tea pot and headed towards the kitchen. When she was gone Moody and Tonks instantly went to the window followed by Albus, Bill and Charlie. They only ones to stay seated were Snape, who would never be so obvious about spying and Remus who would never snoop on his godson. Minutes passed with the window watchers becoming more and more upset. When they realized hey were finally caught they turned around to the disapproving glares of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus and Severus.

"If you wanted to know what Harry was doing you should have asked." Ron stated clearly disgusted with the group.

"You knew?!" Ron blinked startled by Charles question before nodding.

"Of course."

"Harry's downstairs cheating on our little sister and you knew and except it." Ron and Ginny blinked while Hermione laughed.

"I'm not dating Harry." Ginny stated.

"What of last year?" Charlie asked, Bill nodding behind him, even Albus looked interested.

"I was her cover; so she could go see her 'real' boyfriend. I was, for a short time seeing one of his friends, so it worked out beautifully." The order jumped, they had neither noticed Harry's presence, nor expected him back so quickly. Harry seated himself beside Remus, yawning discreetly.

"I've missed you Remy. How've you been?" Remus wrapped his arm around his godson bringing him into a one arm hug, and practically depositing the boy into his lap.

"I've been good Harry, a lot better." Smiling Harry leaned further into Remus's embrace.

"So. ." Harry started.

". . .Why are you here?" Hermione cute in. Harry and Hermione shared a knowing look before turning back to there professors were they received indulgent looks.

"Children, Voldamort may be gone but his death eaters are still about." Albus started. His words were soft, but condescending, and it made all four teenagers twitch with aggravation.

"Yes, while we were there we saw Malfoy and his group of followers. You could have been cursed, it had been lucky we were there." The members of Fomorian looked between each other before bursting out into gals of laughter. Hermione, Ron and Harry turned to look at Ginny after they had regained some of there composure. The Professors and family shared confused looks before also looking at Ginny who gave them a shy, calm smile.

"I'm dating a Slytherin, they cam to see us play." Ginny stated simply.

"Not that it truly matters. Were still wondering why you're here." Harry spoke drawing attention away from Ginny.

"Yes, Voldamort is defeated, we are of age, and its summer, why are you really here?" Hermione gave them all looks demanding to know what was really going on.

"We'll Miss Granger we were worried about your welfare. Running around in the muggle world isn't the safest." Albus's voice was calming but it didn't fool anyone. "Harry why don't you explain what's going on."

Harry raised a single eyebrow looking around the room. "You want to know what we've been doing? Were in a band, we play because its fun. We've made a living for ourselves out side the wizard world and the war." Harry slid out of Remuses arms to stand before his professors. "Is that what frightens you, that we've learned to live with out the wizzarding world?" Harry smirked. "There's a whole world order coming in and sadly you have no control."

"Harry I must ask you to think rationally, you see. . . . ." It was about this time that all four teenagers went off into there own minds. They sat for nearly three hours listing to all the reason, and excuses for them to return to the wizzarding society, and more precisely to Doubledores influence. They were finally interrupted near one in the morning when a buzzer went off through out the apartment. Harry smirked again and quickly made his way to the intercom near the doorway in the hall. When he returned to the room he was followed in by a blonde beauty.

"Mr. Malfoy what are you doing here?" Draco turned towards his professors a smirk firmly in place.

"What does it look like I'm here for." Turning Draco held out his hand towards Ginny who took it while sliding out of her chair. "When Logan called I came as soon as I could. I was in Germany on business, but I couldn't leave you here." Draco glared at the professor letting them know that they were the reason he had shortened his trip. Ginny smirked her eyes dancing with humor.

"I can't complain, I've been trying to figure out how to get you to come home early for nearly a week." Turning around Ginny placed a soft kiss to first Harry's then Hermione check. Stopping by Ron she interlaced there fingers together before sweeping a look over Charlie and Bill. "I'll see you tomorrow then, same time, same place." Ron nodded tugging on her hand affectingly before letting go and shoving her towards Draco.

"Take care Draco, Mikes been seen around town and I'm sure his boys are out and about." The blonde nodded giving them all a smirk

"Ready Gin." The red head nodded again and followed Draco out the living room and out the door. It took till the front door closed before Bill and Charlie broke out of there stupor to jump up ready to follow. Ron and Harry were instantly in the way.

"Ginny and Draco have been dating since our fifth year." Harry cut in. "We've all been friends since fourth year."

Ron snickered, "Not so much friends as non-enemies." Hermione and Harry scolded at him before looking back at the older Weaslys.

"She's perfectly safe with Draco," Hermione tried to placate the older men. "Plus Ginny is quite capable of taking care of herself." The three remaining members of Fomorian didn't return to there seats till the others were seated and were making no moves to continue there pursuit.

"You must understand that we are adults now." Harry sighed, "We've been adults for ages now. We are well aware of the dangers around us, and we've taken many precautions. As you noticed at the club we are not with out friends. . . ."

"Yes, they are well taken care of." The order jumped at the voice came through the doorway. The man stood, his back leaning on the wall, a smirk firmly placed on his lips as he looked around. "I met Draco on the way up, said I should just go in." Kai's smirked turned into a wicked grin. "Not that I wouldn't have anyways. I mean, these faces are great. Though here's a question for you Harry," Harry looked up at Kai who was eyes the Order with strange looks. "You wanna explain why there pointing long sticks at me?" Harry glared at the Order before turning to Hermione.

"Hermione I'm going to assume that Kai's here for you. Why don't you get going, its been a long day." Hermione nodded and quickly swept from the room to gather a small bag she had with her.

"I'll call tomorrow, alright." Harry nodded and excepted a kiss on the check. "This has got to be the longest day of my life, I can't believe its already midnight." Hermione stated kissing Ron softly on the forehead. She finally turned to the Order, she could tell they were less then happy she was leaving but she couldn't bring herself to care. Leaning into the arm that Kai had wrapped around, a quick bow of her head, a soft 'Professors' and she and Kai were out the door.

Many moments passed in silence after Hermione had left with Kai. Finally Harry stood up and looked at his professors. "As you can see we are well taken care of her. Are friends are loyal, and even with the small likelihood that death eater supporters could find us, we are neither unarmed, nor unprepared. Now I can only ask that you all show yourselves to the door so that my friends and myself can enjoy the rest of are summer before we return to Hogwarts for are finial year." With this Harry turned away and began to clean the seating room of the tea set.

"You know these relationships will never last Harry. You and Miss Weasly, along with Mr. Weasly and Miss. Granger are destined for each other. You have been promised to each other for nearly three years now. We understand your trepidation, and your want to rebel against us but we, as your elders, know what's best for you. These matches will not only strengthen your bonds with each other, but your magic as well and finally the children you conceive will be some of the strongest the wizzarding world will ever see." Everyone was staring at Doubedore, there eyes wide, unknowing what to say.

Surprisingly it was Snape who was first to speak. "Albus, I think we must discuss something. You told us nothing about this so called 'promise'?" Doubledore turned to Snape a haughty, condescending look on his face.

"I'm afraid Severus that not all matters concerning my school need are Potion Masters attention. Mrs. Weasly, myself, and the Minister have all discussed this."

"Excuse me but can you really decided Harry and Hermione's future. Its true Ron and Ginny are under there mothers rule but. . ." Remus stated thinking quickly on this newest situation.

"I'm a ward of the ministry, and Hermione is muggle born, which means that in wizzarding situations the ministry is also able to make her decisions. This is usually only used in extreme cases, like Hermione braking the law, or her parent beating her." Harry stated his eyes a green so dark they nearly looked black. Looking up Harry met Albuses eyes and glared darkly. "I'll ask you to leave now Doubledore. You are not welcome in my home, nor in my life." Harry growled as he went to sweep out of the room. He had gone no more then three steps when he heard Doubldore call him back.

"We are not done with this discussion Harry. I'll ask you to sit down so we may continue." Harry shook with anger as he turned around to resort.

"No, I think we are quite done with this discussion. You and your professor are to leave this minute." Two men stepped up behind Harry. Aaron and Logan glared darkly at the surrounding people. They hadn't heard the entire conversation but they had been in the hallway long enough to hear things they didn't like.

Doubledore pulled out his wand a pleasant though fairly scary smile on his face. "I think gentlemen that you have heard a bit to much. It is time for muggles to stay with muggles." With that Doubledore sent a low grade stunner at both men.

Logan and Aaron waved there hands distractedly in the air making the stunner dissolve midway to them. "You should never assume that we are muggles. My names Logan Lefay, Aaron is my cousin, we went to New York's school for the magical inclined."

"I find it a bit pompous of you to assume that that just because we choose to live in the muggle world that we 'are' muggles." Aaron slid beside Ron, his hand coming up to touch his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Ron shook his head, his emotions in a complete upheaval after learning his mother could so easily disregard Ginny and his own happiness for some absurd concept like the 'greater good.' "She's using us." Ron's face contorted with pain as he turned from the professors into Aaron's arms. "She would throw us all away if it meant getting one step higher, climbing the 'fucking social later." Harry reached forwards and wrapped his arms around Ron's back trying to comfort him the best he knew how.

Logan stepped around the three to stand before the Order. His eyes ablaze with anger as he tried to control a temper that had been known to kill. "You'll leave now or you'll regret not." Remus stood, along with Tonks and Severus, and walked towards the door.

"Write to me Harry, soon." Glaring darkly at Doubldore Remus kissed Harry's forehead as he passed.

Tonk's ran her fingers through Ron's hair and down his check. "We'll fix everything, I promise." Stepping away Tonk's shared a caring look with Harry before jumping forward to catch up with an irritated werewolf.

Severus was next to take his leave. He said nothing to either of the Gryffendor but stopped and nodded towards Logan. Logan himself seemed to understand the unspoken words. The older man wrapped his arms possessively around Harry bringing him flush against his side.

Charlie and Bill were the next to leave. They looked confused, hurt even. They both looked as if they wished to say something to Ron and Harry but Aaron and Logan made that imposable with dangerous glares.

Moody looked like he wanted to commit on there brash behavior but said nothing as both Logan and Aaron were unknowns and as such the old aurora knew they had to be 'dealt with delicately'.

Doubledore was the last to leave the apartment, his gaze was disappointed and a tad angry. But it wasn't what Harry could tell about Doubledore that worried him but what Doubledore was able to hide. They knew they wouldn't know Albuses cards till the old man showed his hand, and that was something he was not looking forward to.

When all the 'guest' had left Harry allowed himself to be pulled by Logan's strong grip around him, to slid down into a love seat.

"Well I say that was enough excitement for the night. Why don't we get you home Ron."

Ron nodded but held up a hand to stall him. "Hold up a sec," Ron reached out a hand for Harry and pulled him flush against his body in a tight hug. "I'm not worried, I know we can figure this all out. I'll send a page to the others to let them know that we all have to meat together." Harry smirked and nodded.

"Guess band practice is going to be delayed." Ron snorted and nodded his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry through himself across Logan's body after Aaron had finally dragged Ron from the room. He felt completely drained; exhausted to a point where he knew that unconsciousness would have been a blessing. That was if he could only let his body relax enough where such dreamless sleep would be possible. But 'war conditioning' was a far to prominent memory in his mind to ever let such deep sleep take over. Turning Harry let himself delve into the next best thing, the protection of another. Cuddling closer to Logan, Harry fitted himself snuggle against the older man, his head resting in the indent where neck met shoulder. Sighing softly Harry placed a soft kiss at the junction as he left himself relax as much as he could.

For Logan's credit he didn't even blink as the extra weight of 'the boy wonder' lay out across his body. Far to use to this, Logan merely straightened out a bit, and positioned Harry a bit more comfortably before wrapping his arms around the smaller man. "Do you want to talk about it?" Logan asked after a few minutes of listing to Harry's gentle breathing. He was slowly becoming aroused by hot breath ghosting across his skin, and the lingering kisses Harry was layering on him. There was no way he was going to be able to behave himself for long if he didn't distract both himself and the other boy.

"Not really. We're going to have to go over everything tomorrow and that's soon enough for me." Nodding Logan tightened his arms around Harry, hoping beyond all hope that tonight he could help Harry gain the deep sleep that the younger boy craved and needed so badly.

Logan sighed as he laid there, Harry wrapped around himself. He hadn't realized how much the scruffy younger boy had meant to him till someone had threatened to take him away. He had taken care of Harry for a long time but Logan knew he had done and would do the same for the entire band. These feelings he felt for Harry were new and slightly confusing, and Logan knew that he had pushed then aside for far too long. Under no circumstance could he allow this man out of his life that had become quite obvious. Harry Potter was his, and Logan promised himself right then and there he would do his best to protect his Harry and the rest of his knew family.

A quite nearly timid voice broke Logan out of his deep thoughts. "Logan will you sing for me?" Lifting his head up a bit, Logan raised a single eyebrow in question. Logan couldn't understand why Harry would want him to sing to him. Yes his voice wasn't horrible but it was nothing like his sweet Harry's nor was it anything like Rons. Logan couldn't help the slightly confused look that settled over his face as he answered Harry's question.

"You're the one in a band Harry, you should sing to me." Shaking his head Harry laid a couple butterfly kisses along Logan's jaw.

"You have a beautiful voice, please sing to me." Logan sighed deeply before taking a breath and beginning the first song that came to him.

1 **There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over again **

Snuggling closer together Logans voiced seemed to mealt all the tension of the day from Harry's body, infusing the room with the comfort and peace.

**So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray-  
to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now your my only hope **

Logan's hands swept through Harry's hair settling a smooth rhythm that added to the soft voice that was slowly lowering Harry's guards long enough for him to sleep.

**Sing to me the song of the stars   
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again  
**  
**And I lay my head back down   
And I lift my hands and pray-  
to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now your my only hope **

Reaching up behind the couch Logan pulled the blanket that laid there over Harry and himself as he whispered the last of the words.

**I give you my apathy  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs  
I'm giving it back  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray-  
to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now your my only hope **

Falling silent Logan had smiled at the sight of the sleeping Harry. Hearing a soft noise from his right Logan felt his lips turn upright as he caught sight of Nathan standing in the doorway. The boy was cluthing a small blanket and his eyes were fixed on Harry.

Knowing Harry would kill him if he sent the obviously still distraught boy back to his room, Logan motioned for Nathan to join them. Setalling the boy between himself and Harry, Logan made sure he was comfortable and that Harry was still asleep before he let himself the luxury of drifting off himself.

1 Switchfoot: Only Hope

Phrixus: name of the gang

Donovan: hells warrior, its what he's called by his enemies


End file.
